Episode 26: Remix
by Ytoabn
Summary: What if the events of Episode 26 had played out differently. I'd say more but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. SPOILER. Chapter 3 is up!!!
1. Episode 26: Remix

What would happen if the events of Episode 26 happened just a bit differently. What if Julia had just doged it, what if the bullet just hit her arm. What if she had lived. Well duh, I'm gonna tell you what would have happened.   
  
Chapter 1...   
(Spike POV)  
  
I walked into the living room of the Bebop. I saw Jet sleeping on the couch. He almost looked peaceful. I accidently kicked the side of the ship. I didn't make much noise, but it was enough to wake Jet up. He did a double take when he saw me in the shadows.   
I grinned, I loved to grin, and said, "Hey Jet, got anything to eat."   
Jet just stared at me with a gaping mouth. Julia stepped into the light with me. I smiled when I saw her by my side.   
"Oh yeah Jet, I'd like ya to meet Julia."   
I think I gave the poor guy a heart attack. I helped Julia to one of the chairs and helped her sit down. I looked at the wound she had in her arm, wrapped up in part of my shirt. It had been way to close for comfort. I went off to grab the first aid kit. When I came back Julia was explaining what the heck happened to us. When Jet saw me he asked, "So... what now? Are ya gonna hide?"   
"Ya, I just stopped here to see if the Bebop can fly."   
"Well, it can fly, but not well. You'd be better off taking the Swordfish."   
"By the way Jet, where the hell is the food."   
"Impatient, are we?" Jet said cocking his eyebrow.   
Jet walked off to the kitchen without any complaints, I think he was just happy to see me alive.   
As I was dressing Julia's wound I asked, "Ya hungry, I think Jet is cooking some bell peppers and beef."   
She smiled (Gren was right, what a smile), and said, "Spike, you know I'm a vegiterian."   
"Don't worry," I said with a smile, "it's a poor man's bell peppers and beef. You'll like it."   
She sighed, and looked off to some distant space somewhere.   
"Spike. Why are we running. I thought that you were going to face the Syndacate. What made you change your mind?"   
I closed my eyes......   
---------------------Flashback--------------------   
It was raining, I thought I had got them all. Then, one more stood in the doorway, his gun aimed for Julia's head. I fired, he fired, Julia fell. I ran over to her, and picked her up. Blood ran through my hands, she was unconscious.   
---------------------Flashback--------------------   
I opened my eyes, and looked to Julia's face. She looked at me with a worried face.   
"Julia... what if I hadn't gotten to that guy before he shot. What if he had gotten to you first. What if you had ...died... I don't want to risk losing you again. So were gonna run, and be free."   
Her eyes were watery.   
"Spike..."   
She hugged me. She was weeping, I think all those years apart were coming back to her very fast.   
I hugged her back thinking to myself, "Don't worry Julia, were gonna be free..."   
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Episode 26: Remix: Part 2

So what happens when you change the past. If the theory that we all have our predetermined destiny is true, than that destiny would become true. When we find out what our destiny is, most of us try to change it. However, destiny is inevitble. It doesn't matter what I change in Spike's life. It will all end up the same. Spike's destiny is set in stone.  
"The swimming bird will meet a woman. The bird will be hunted by a woman, and then death... "  
  
Chapter 2...  
Julia said that the concusion she got after getting shot was making her woosy. She laid down on the couch, and slept. I just stared at her down there, as I heard Jet making my dinner. I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted to watch her sleep peacefully forever.  
"I see that you came back," a femine voice said.  
I looked to the door way to see Faye leaning against the door frame.  
"Is Julia ok?" she asked.  
I sighed, "Yeah, Julia is fine, just resting."  
"Shouldn't you rest, Spike. You've kinda had a long day."  
"No time, as soon as I get a bite to eat and stock up then I'm going to have to run."  
"Spike... listen... um..."  
"What is it Faye"  
"My memory... it came back... but nothing good came of it. You were... right. I should have forgotten the past. I just wanted to say that."  
Faye walked off, almost trembling. I glanced down to the ground. Forget the past huh. My past was dead, there was nothing left of it. I saw Vicious' face, smiling at the thought of my death. I saw all those people that had died, just so I could leave the Syndacate. All that blood. A single rose in a puddle. It was all coming back, a refresher course on why my life sucked.  
"Spike! Food's ready."  
I sat down and ate the food, but my mind was still on my past. I just stared down on the food, I was completely zoned out.  
Jet waved his hand in front of me and said, "Hey, Spike, wake up."  
Awake, I was asleep. I was dreaming, my whole life was a dream. Am I dead, or am I awake. Am I dreaming, or am I alive.  
"Spike!!!"  
I looked to Jet with dead eyes. He was shocked to see that look in my eyes. I shook it off, but Jet knew.  
"Your going to go kill Vicious, aren't you."  
I stood up and said, "Yep."  
"Why, you found what you were looking for, you have Julia, what else do you need."  
"What do you think will happen when we run. Vicious will chase us forever. One day, he will kill Julia. He can't kill Julia if he is dead. I'm doing this for her."  
"What are you talking about. Your not acting like yourself, your acting like you are afraid of death. This is definitely not the Spike I met three years ago. What's the real reason your going?"  
I sighed, "I'm going to find out if I'm really alive, I need to know."  
I walked off, there was nothing left for me to do here.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Episode 26: Remix: Part 3

Spike Speigel, a man who has died 1000 deaths, and lived 1000 lives. He has continued to search for his purpose in life. He know feels that the only way to find that, is to die and this time, he does not plan on coming back...  
  
Just like in Episode 26, Spike flies to the Syndacate building. He continues on his mission. He makes his way through the building, and just like the original Eps. 26, Shin dies with his last wish being the death of Vicious. Spike finds Vicious, and they enter into their horrible battle. My fanfic picks up where Spike has Vicious' sword and Vicious has Spike's gun.  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
I took my deep breaths, each breath I took cause horrible searing pain. Pain that I had never felt before, it was strange. I got ready for the last blow, the blow that would destroy us both. A large push of air came from my right side. I looked to see the Hammerhead land. The hatch opened, and a person hopped out. A strange glow surronded the person, like an angel. The angel came forward, slowly. As it came into the light I saw her glowing hair. That incredible face came into the light, and I saw her.  
Julia.  
'No!,' I thought to myself, 'You aren't supposed to be here. I am supposed to die to protect you, get out of here.'  
I turned to Vicious who was staring at Julia.  
"Vicious," I said, "Let's finish this, I won't let you hurt Julia."  
He turned to me with a smile, "As you wish."  
We tossed our weapon to each other, Julia began running towards us, trying to stop us.  
I took my shot, Vicious took his attack, Julia yelled, "Spike!!!"  
She pushed me out of the way, I pulled the trigger and shot Vicious, his sword cut Julia.  
  
Julia, Vicious, and I all hit the ground at the same time. I got up and ran to Julia who was holding her side. I held up her head and she looked to me.  
"It's all a ... dream." she stutered.  
"Yeah, just a dream."  
And I lost her.  
I didn't know what to do then. I just let her lie, there was nothing more I could do for her now. I couldn't do it, I couldn't protect her for Vicious. I had done everything I could, and I couldn't save her. I stumbled back down to the first floor where a bunch of the Syndacate henchmen were waiting for me.  
One walked up and said, "Sir, your... your orders."  
I gave him a harsh look which made him back off.  
"Go home," I said, "go home, and be free."  
None of them moved, so I raised my head and yelled, "GO!"  
They all walked off, with no understanding of what had just happened. I didn't understand what had happened. I continued to stumble to the Swordfish. I leaned on it, because all my strength was gone.  
'Why am I here, I should have died.'  
'But you did die,' a voice in my head said. A strange old voice of a wise old man.  
'Do you remeber what I told you Swiming Bird? The swimming bird will meet a woman. The bird will be hunted by a woman, and then death... You have died this night, and have been reborn a new person. Your star has yet to fall, there are still things you must do in life before you can find your way to the great beyond. Now go, Swimming Bird, on a journey of enlightenment.'  
I looked down and closed my eyes. I remebered Julia, and said, 'Thank you, you died so that I may be reborn. Thank you.'  
A tear fell from my eye, but I grabbed it before it hit the ground. I looked up to see Faye in her Redtail flying towards me, and I grinned.  
"Journey of enlightenment eh? Fine, but if your wrong old man, your paying for the gas."  
  
See you, Space Cowboy.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


End file.
